U.S. Pat. No. 45,297 discloses a tool-elevator for turning lathes including two pieces each having two spiral surfaces. Rotating one of the pieces causes the other piece to move away from the rotated piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,632 discloses a gearless locking differential that includes clutch housings containing v-shaped slots that cooperate with a cross pin to disconnect an overrunning driven shaft from a differential drive shaft.